The Worst Storm
So when I first brainstormed this I thought Warriors took place somewhere in the USA so in this story the clans will be in Fordia. Story status W.I.P Story setting Windclan Inspireation Hurricane Irma Prolog "Rainstar Rainstar!" a voice called my name, "Tell them all, Tell them all," "Tell them what?" "Tell the clans, tell them all, A storm is coming '' ''To shake the earth Wind will bring the rain To survive you must unite" The words where drowned out in the sounds of pattering rain, strong winds, and the crys of my clanmates. The glow of the setting sun woke me from my nest, "Rainstar we're ready!" Stormstep's voice called the gathering i need to tell everyone. Chapter one (The First Warning) The windclan leader mumered to herself, "everyone here? Let the gathering begin!" Ripplestar, The thunderclan leader called, "Rainstar would you like to go first?" "Yes," the uncirtenty in her voice made me shiver, "Before we came to the gathering, Starclan told be to tell you this, '' A storm is coming'' To shake the earth Wind will bring the rain To survive we must unite" silence traveled to hallow, "We should Unite until the storm passes!" called the energetic Ripplestar, calls of protest gripped the island. Chapter two (The preparation) "we need to fortify our dens!" "And gather prey!" voices called "we should create a new camp" My voice echoed around the hallow "Stormstep's right!" Rainstar yowled, "most of us will be gathering moss, Stormstep will lead one patrol," pride shot through me, "she will take Speedpaw, Swiftstrike, Liontail, Dewwing, and-" Rainstar was cut off as Ripplestar yelled, "Me!" "Ripplestar are you sure?" I asked, "yes," he responded, and so we headed out to gather moss. Chapter three (The preparation part two) Rain would fall for a moment then stop then rain again, "where should we look?" Ripplestar asked as though she was my clanmate, "We should look by your territory," I responded shyly, the patrol nodded and fallowed me to thunderclan territory. We had gathered all the moss the rest of the patrols had returned to the island "we found a good place for camp!" Featherdust purred, Ripplestar nodded "We have found a good place for camp," When camp was big enough for dens big enough for dens big enough for each clan to hide until the storm has passed When the dens had been set up strong enough to withstand the strongest winds, one for each clan. Chapter four (the signs) Featherdust's hunting patrol left the camp, wind struck me like a falling tree, "Whats wrong?" Ripplestar asked sitting next to me, "it's just how do we know that this is enough?" i sighed, "why do you care?" I pressed "uhh, no reason?" Ripplestar murmered. Wind gusted knocking me over, "are you ok?" "yeah," "It's coming! Everyone to the dens!" Iran into the nearest den, it reeked of thunderclan, Ripplestar falllowed me in, "What are you doing here?" hissed the thunderclan deputy "The storm is coming!" I yowled, "Close off the den!" ordered Ripplestar. Its coming! Chapter five (The question) The Thunderclan cats blocked the strong den with brambles, "Stormstep over here!" purred Ripplestar, the harsh stares of the thunderclan cats made it hard to get up, I walked slowly over to Ripplestar's nest and sat down on the dirt beside it. The sounds of wind and pattering rain calmed me, "Stormstep" he purred, "i love spending time with you, would you be willing to join Thunderclan?" Shock took hold of me, "What would Rainstar say?" i wispered to myself, ''she would say to do what i think is right, ''"I-I dont know" I muttered, "ill talk to my leader about it after the storm"